The Year I Fell In Love
by WiseGirl
Summary: Draco hates Harry and Harry hates Draco. That's the way it's been for 5 years. But during their sixth year Draco starts having feelings he's never had before...     Draco/Harry SLASH
1. The Anger Of The Slytherin

I stare at the boy sitting at one of the massive tables that fills the Great Hall. He chats happily away with his friends, having a whale of a time.

Harry Potter. The Boy Who bloody Lived.

As I watch he throws back his head and laughs cheerily, those ridiculous glasses of his catching the light.

I hate him. So much.

He makes my blood boil. Always getting all the attention: "Oh, poor Harry, his parents died! Lets all worship him because he ACCIDENTILY defeated the Dark Lord!" Those idiots. They don't know SHIT. They don't know that sometimes it's better to have dead parents than ones that don't even acknowledge your existence, parents that treat you with the same respect as a house elf gets. Some people have to suffer silently, rather than shouting about it all the time.

But what really gets me, what really makes me ridiculously angry every time I see him, is that he _doesn't like the fame_. He honestly doesn't like being known and adored by practically everyone. He doesn't even take advantage of it! He doesn't hang around with decent, _powerful_ pure-blood people. Oh no, he befriends The Mudblood and The Weasel.

Speaking of his (frankly overprotective) friends, they're looking at me now. I automatically rearrange my features into a disdainful sneer. It has the desired effect. Weasley half rises from the bench, as if I just personally insulted him. Granger pulls him back down, hissing short sharp words, surely something along the lines of "He's not worth it!" But Potter, Potter just ignores it. I absently wonder why. He used to care so much when I said or did anything to annoy him. Now he just… blanks it out. When did that happen?

_When did he stop caring?_

"Draco?" An annoyed voice asks. Pansy. "Were you listening to me?"

God, she's always talking, always wanting me to be focused on her. Just once, could we not sit in silence, thinking? Don't be ridiculous, Draco, I admonish myself silently. That will never happen with Pansy.

"No, sorry. What was it you were saying?"

Pansy grins, happy that she has my attention once more, and begins gossiping about the other students in the school. Merlin, it's only the first day back! How does she already know all this stuff? I suddenly realise I stopped listening again, and so I zone back in, pretending I actually gave a damn about my ignorant schoolmates.

"… But of course, _everyone _knows that Ginny's in love with Harry."

"_What?" _I snarl. That blood traitor, in love with Harry? How _dare_ she?

Wait. Why do I care? It's no business of mine whether or not she has a crush on him. It simply bothers me because… because surely the so-called _Chosen One _should focus on defeating the Dark Lord, not silly little girls.

I relax, happy to have found a reason for my odd behaviour. But still something niggles at me, eating away at my calm.

I decide there's no point staying here for the remainder of the feast. I don't seem to have any appetite today, so the food doesn't appeal to me anymore. I stand, unfolding my long, thin body from the bench I was sitting on.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Pansy again. I feel like retorting harshly, telling her to mind her own business. I don't, of course. I never do.

"It's nothing, I just don't feel like eating anymore," I answer carefully. "I'm going back to the common room."

"I'll come with you!" she bounces up from her seat, like an excitable puppy.

"No!" Careful Draco. Stay polite, stay good, don't let your temper get the better of you. "I mean… I'm okay. You can stay here, catch up with everyone. I'm going to go and lie down. I don't think I'm well."

She looks at me uncertainly. "Well, if you're sure…" Of course I'm sure, you stupid girl! "I'll stay." She sits back down, and I leave the Great Hall with a relieved sigh.

It feels good to be away from the inane chatter of schoolchildren, to be wandering through the empty corridors. I come to the blank stretch of wall that marks the Slytherin common room and pause. What's the damned password again? Oh yes.

"_Seperverd." _The blank wall slides across to reveal a long room filled with skulls and bathed in a green glow. I walk hurriedly past the collection of chairs gathered around a fire that never seems to lend any warmth or light to the miserable room. Deciding that sitting on my bed in my dormitory would be much more preferable to sitting here, I head to the door across the room and enter it. I begin my way up the winding stone staircase, finally coming to a large forbidding wooden door with a sign on it bearing the words _Fovea Serpens, _which apparently roughly translates as _the snake pit_. I guess that was Salazar's idea of a joke.

I enter the room meant for the sixth years, and immediately notice that the lamps are not lit. Oh no…

The darkness creeps over me, infecting my insides with hate and death. The creatures that come alive when night comes scuttle around. They are laughing at me, I know it. I need to light the lamps… but it's too dark and I can't go into that blackness to light them! I can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tCAN'T. I need some light… My wand! I bring it out, but in my haste drop it on the floor, and it rolls away, into the terrifying stillness beyond the small circle of light that comes from the staircase behind me. A sudden gust of wind slams the door shut, leaving me in total blackness. No! No! LetmeoutletmeoutLETMEOUT! Please! Anything but this! I scrabble desperately at the door, but it's made of solid oak, and my thin fingers can't seem to find the doorknob. I collapse onto the floor, and the shadows envelop me, freezing my soul…


	2. Pansy The Girlfriend

**Hi! I forgot to put this on the last chapter -_- This is my first fanfic so I kind of failed…**

**ANYWAY! Please please pleeeeeaaase review! Don't be TOO harsh though - I AM only 13… ahaha.**

***serious face* Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it was, this would be a claimer… :D**

**So yeah. Chapter 2!  
**_

Merlin, how embarrassing.

I have had many low points over my 16 years, but being found on the floor by Crabbe and Goyle, sobbing and half delirious, raving about shadow creatures was probably one of my worst. Thankfully they just thought my pumpkin juice had been spiked or something, and brought me to Madam Pomfrey. She informed me I had had a panic attack.

No shit, Sherlock.

As you may have guessed (unless you're indescribably stupid) I am scared of the dark. No, not scared, never scared. _Anxious_ of the dark. There, that's better. Malfoys don't get scared.

I pull my hangings shut. As soon as I returned to the dorm after being in the hospital wing I had cast a silencing charm and an illuminating charm on the curtains that surround my bed, so now as I close them the sounds of snoring from my sleeping roommates beside me fades completely, and I am illuminated by a soft glow. Usually this calms me down if I am stressed or angry, to lie down on my soft bed covered with green silk blankets and listen to the sound of my own breathing. I try it now.

_In…Out…In…Out…In… _ARGH! This isn't working. I'm too worked up about… something. I don't even know what. No, in fact, I do. Perfect Potter and his stupid friends. He was at the hospital wing too. _Already. _The accident prone fool. Apparently he collapsed during dinner, because his scar hurt or something. What a wimp! Anyway, my point is _his _friends were buzzing around him, looking pale and upset, whereas Crabbe and Goyle had been comparing the size of their biceps. How come Potter's friends care about him? He's an idiot! I don't understand...

Dammit!

With an irritated sigh, I wrench my hangings open and rummage through the draws next to my bed, eventually locating a small vial of milky white liquid. Emergency Sleeping Draught. I uncork the top and down it in one, already feeling the soothing effects it has on my body.

Smiling peacefully, I flop back into bed, sinking into a deep sleep…

_The snitch, I need the snitch! I spin around on my broom, scanning the sky. Looking across the field I see Potter doing the same. Too bad, Potter. This time __**I'll **__be the hero. The sky darkens, lightening flashes brightly. Too bright. It hurts my eyes! Flashing around in front of me, taunting me. Wait! That's not lightening, that's the snitch! I make a grab at it, but out of nowhere a bolt of lightening hits me in the forehead. I drop off my broom and plummet to the ground. The last thing I hear is Potter calling me: "Draco! Draco!" And then I'm falling, falling…_

"Draco!" I jolt awake. I'm drenched in sweat, gasping for air.

"W-What?" I stammer, sounding like a fool. I peer blearily at the face above me. It's Pansy. _Pansy? _What's she doing up here?

"What are you _doing_ up here?" I blurt out, before I can stop myself. She looks insulted. I inwardly curse my drowsiness. "I mean…"

"I know what you meant, Draco. The boys said you were having a nightmare, and that they couldn't wake you, so I came up to do it. I did a spell." She recounted all of this with a rather smug look on her face, as though she was proud of herself for casting a simple reviving spell. Of course you casted a spell, you imbecile, you're a witch aren't you?

"Thank you, Pansy. Now, do you mind leaving for a while so I can get dressed?" I say this in a perfectly polite voice, careful not to make her annoyed. I instantly regret it, as a familiar look crosses her face. Oh no. At least if she was annoyed, she would have left, which is much preferable to this. She pushes me back down onto the bed.

"If you don't mind, Draco, I'd rather stay right here…" she purrs. She hangs her face over mine, closing her eyes, her long hair tickling my neck. I hate long hair. She gently pushes her lips against mine, and it feels… like nothing. I don't have feelings for this girl, I realise. Of course, I already know this, but every time we kiss I feel my resentment towards her increasing. Pansy threads her fingers through my hair, and begins pulling off my blankets.

Right. Enough is enough. I gently but firmly push her away from me. She looks slightly hurt, but that can't be helped. I mean, really! Pansy went too far that time, and by look on her face, she knows it.

"Pansy," I say. "I need to get dressed, and you need to leave."

"Fine!" she says, slightly hysterically, sounding close to tears. "I'll go! I'll go and tell _your _friends that _you're _awake now, shall I?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath in, choosing not to answer. A moment later the door opens and then slams shut. I open my eyes again, happy to be alone once more.

You may be wondering why I don't simply break it off with her. Believe me, I would if I could, but I can't. Father says that it would be… unwise to break it off. The Parkinsons have a lot of influence in the wizarding world, you see, and Father said not to do anything to upset her, as with one rumour she could ruin my whole family. Hopefully she'll get sick of me soon though. Most people do.  
_

**Aww poor Draco **

**Please review! Even if it's just one saying 'good' or even 'this made me vomit' JUST REVIEW!**

**Thanks **


	3. Potions Class

**Hi guys! We have a problem. I currently have **_**0 reviews! **_**I need to know whether you like this story, so I know whether to keep writing it. I don't want to waste my time on a story that no one likes. **

**Please, it would only take a second! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. If I was, I wouldn't be lying in bed in my cow print jim-jams; I would be in Barbados or something :D**

Urgh. Potions class. Even I hate it, and I'm the star pupil. _Chop this, stir that_, honestly, it even gets on Perfect Potter's nerves. Although we have a new teacher this year, which should be interesting. Professor Slughorn. A ridiculous name, I'm sure you'll agree, but he was supposedly in Slytherin so I'll try to please him.

Hmm. The Golden Trio are talking quietly outside the classroom. I wonder what they're discussing. Whatever it is, it sounds important by the tone of Potter's voice. He sounds confused, angry, and something else which I've never heard in his voice before. He sounds… afraid. I react weirdly to that. Usually I would snort, and loudly make a comment about maybe he isn't worth all the hype about him being special, about how maybe he's just a coward. But not now. Now, I kind of feel… sad? No, not sad. I think I feel sorry for him. Yes that's definitely it. I feel sorry for him.

Wait, _what_?

Feeling sorry for him would mean I cared about him. And _I don't care about that filthy… that foolish… that boy._

I seethe quietly. What the hell just happened? I feel as though I've been taken apart and put back together wrong. But – and here's the weird thing – it doesn't feel that bad. It feels kind of… good.

Maybe my pumpkin juice _was _spiked last night.  
_

I put my hands behind my head and stare broodingly at the top of the curtains draping my bed. Hmm. I seem to spend a lot of time here. Too much, I guess. Mother tells me to socialise more, but what does she know? I determinedly try to keep my thoughts on nothing, but the more I try, the more they begin to drift towards a particular subject.

_Harry Potter. _

I don't know what's happening to me, only that I seem to have _warmed _to him lately. Urgh! Repeat after me, Draco: _Harry Potter is a buffoon and we hate each other. Harry Potter is a buffoon and we hate each other. Harry Potter is a buffoon and we hate each other. _There. But…

He smiled at me today. Like he cared. I wanted to smile back, I really did, but my defensive mask went up immediately and I sneered. He didn't seem to mind, and his eyes twinkled behind his glasses, almost as if he was _laughing _at me. That bastard! How dare he laugh at me? Ahh! The old Draco has returned! How are you, dear friend? Have you brought your everlasting buddies Sarcasm and Hatred with you?

I think I'm going mad.  
_

**Sorry, I know this chapter is really short but I've been ill :( **

**Again, please review! **

**Bye guys x**


	4. Birthday Time!

**YAY! I finally got some people reviewing *does happy dance* but I WANT MORE! **

**Disclaimer: Flerglestein. That's all I have to say on the matter.**

It's almost my birthday. I will be coming of age. Whoop-de-fucking-do. Mother and Father sent me a letter inquiring about what I want. And you know what's weird? I honestly don't give a damn. Usually about now I would be demanding lots of expensive items that would probably never be used again after the first few days. Don't get me wrong, I'm not spoilt. I don't do it for the fun of getting new stuff to show off about around other, _poorer _kids. It's kind of payment, you see. My parents give me a terrible childhood; I make them waste their money on me. It's a lose-lose situation. And that's fine with me.

I lie on the bed and carefully write a letter to my parents:

_Dear Mother and Father,  
Thank you for your letter. I am doing fine, and I hope you are both doing well. About my birthday – could you just get me a surprise this year? Thank you both in advance,_

_Love,__ Regards,  
Draco._

Not the most love filled letter, I'm sure you'll agree. With a weary sigh I pull myself up off my bed and tie the letter to my pet owl, Limus. He gives me an affectionate nip as I attach the letter to his foot, and shoo him out of the window. He flies away, knowing to get there fast, preferably within the same day, or Father will be angry.

Even owls know not to get on the wrong side of him.  
_

It's my birthday today. Happy Birthday to Draco… No one's awake to sing that to me yet, so I'll just have to sing it to myself. I don't mind though – in fact, I prefer it this way. It's what I used to do as a child, waking up at the crack of dawn and immediately beginning to rip the wrapping off many luxurious gifts, quietly humming the birthday song. It seems so long ago now…

Anyway! Presents! They are all crowded round the bottom of my bed, jostling for space. Expensively wrapped packages make up most of the gifts. There are two wrapped in bright festive paper with tags scrawled in messy handwriting. Crabbe and Goyle. I feel mildly surprised that they even made the effort to give me presents at all, as this year we seemed to have drifted apart from our usual threesome. There is one wrapped in _pink _paper, which I can only assume is from Pansy. Oh dear…

I slowly, methodically unwrap each present. Mother and Father got me many things, among which there is: a heavy gold watch, an enchanted razor, a new broomstick and a great deal of books.

Next I open Crabbe and Goyle's presents to me, my long fingers picking carefully at the wrappings. I smile slightly when they are open, showing that one contains Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and the other contains Chocolate Frogs.

Pansy's present. I grimace slightly as I rip off the lurid pink wrapping, and gaze in horror at the contents. I don't know what planet this girl comes from, but apparently its one where it's acceptable to give your boyfriend a giant photograph of you _kissing_ him, which is tinted pink and inscribed with the words 'Together Forever'. I throw it unceremoniously into a draw, resolving to forget about it. Well, that's it for presents. Now to face the rest of the day.

I stand up, yawning and stretching my long body, and as I do a package wrapped in brown paper falls out of my rumpled bedclothes. Picking it up, I stare at it quizzically. There is no tag, and no one _I _know would wrap a present in boring brown paper. I rip it open regardless, and out falls… a scarf, with a piece of parchment attached to it. I frown slightly, and pick it up, reading the note:

_Dearest Draco,  
Even the coldest of hearts can be warmed.  
Happy birthday xxx_

Hmmm. No name. I wonder briefly about it being Pansy, sending a surprise gift, but almost immediately realise that this is definitely not her idea of a present. I look at the scarf. It's… nice. Whoever sent this has style, I decide. It's the Slytherin colours, of course, green interlaid with streaks of shining silver, but there are other colours on it as well. Just little hints, of what looks like gold and red. A feeling of elation fills my body. I know what this means. It means someone _likes _me! Me, Draco Malfoy! And they don't like me because they have to, they like me because they _want _to.

Smiling to myself, I get dressed and wind the scarf around my neck, and head down to breakfast.

This is the best birthday ever.  
_

"_Happy birthday to yoooouu!" _Pansy sings, covering my face with kisses. _In front of everyone. _She grins at me, completely oblivious to how disgusted I am by her behaviour, but I manage to laugh it off. "Did you like my present, baby?"

Enough with the pet names already, I think. It's just embarrassing! I force a smile onto my face, and say through gritted teeth: "I loved it, Pansy _dear." _Everyone on the Slytherin table is staring at this ludicrous display. At least, that's what it _feels _like.

"I knew you'd like it! That was the picture that was taken on our one month anniversary last year. Such happy memories…" she sighs, resting her head on my arm. I shake her off.

"Pansy, I'm trying to eat!" I say, struggling to keep my voice happy. She lifts her head, looking disgruntled, and I sigh. It's impossible to keep this girl happy! I crunch my toast slowly, wondering where my happy mood from half an hour ago went. It seemed to disappear as soon as I saw Pansy.

To distract myself from my annoyance at her I look over to the next house table, which happens to be Gryffindor. And sitting directly opposite me is Potter, staring at me with a face like thunder. I wonder what's wrong with _him_. I mean, I don't _remember _doing anything bad to him recently, but here he is, glaring at me furiously. I raise my eyebrows slightly at him. Suddenly he seems to notice me looking at him, and hurriedly turns to the Weasley girl sitting next to him and strikes up a conversation and she turns an interesting shade of puce. I guess it's true then. She really _does _fancy him.

Why does that bother me?

I know I said it's because he has more important things to focus on, but it's not just that. There's something else, something that I can't figure out. _What's happening to me?_

"Draco, sweetie, I'm going." Pansy says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Bye then," I reply, my mind still elsewhere. She waits, as if expecting something. What does she want _now? _I look at her uncomprehendingly, and she turns her cheek slightly towards me. Oh! I lean towards her and give her a quick kiss on the cheek, and she walks away, satisfied. I glance towards the Gryffindor table and see Potter giving me a death glare again, the bent remains of a spoon clutched in his right hand.


	5. Making Friends

**Hi guys! Thank you all sooo much for your positive comments, you have no idea how much they all mean to me *sniffles***

**Yeah, I forgot to say that this story blatantly ignores all that happens in the sixth book :D **

**Disclaimer: *crys* IT'S NOT MIIIIINE! D:**

_"…the Great Goblin Revolution was started in 1867 by a goblin named Gerthered, who started the war because…"_

History of Magic. Yawn yawn yawn. Is it really _necessary_ to learn about which war was started by whom for what reason? That's all that seems to happen in our history. War after war after war. And Professor Binns hardly helps it be more interesting. I mean, he's a ghost for Merlin's sake! Surely that should make it more interesting?

_"…the goblins withheld all forms of wizarding weaponry until they got what they wanted, which caused uproar in the wizarding world as…"_

Evidently not.

I sigh, and turn my gaze from the ghost professor at the front of the class to the three people sitting in front of me. The Golden Trio, of course. Granger is dutifully taking notes on the lecture, but Potter and Weasley seem to be playing Noughts and Crosses. I gaze at the back of Potter's head. Merlin, his hair's messy. Hasn't he ever heard of a comb? I think of my own hair; white blond, side parted and almost severely neat. About as different as can be from Potter's messy mop. Although, I guess his is nice in its own way. It suits him, even if it _is _messy. And when it catches the light, it has a kind of copper sheen…

As if he can feel my stare, he turns his head and catches me looking at him. A smile slowly spreads across his face, and I feel myself turning slightly pink. He smiles more, before turning back round and resuming his game with Weasley. I feel slightly shell-shocked.

What was _that_ all about?  
_

"Hey, Malfoy!"

Someone's calling my name. I turn around, wondering who it is. People don't usually talk to me, you see. To my surprise, it's Potter, pushing his way through the crowded corridor to speak to me.

"Excuse me… Sorry… Malfoy, wait!" he calls. I pause. What does he want? He hasn't got his followers with him for a change. Potter finally catches up to me, grinning.

"Potter, what do you want? I'm a busy person." I say irritably. His smile fades slightly.

"Uhh… Do you… want to walk to transfiguration together? I noticed you didn't have Crabbe and Goyle with you, and Hermione and Ron had to… um… go… a different way." He says all of this hesitantly, as though unsure of what he's saying. I stare at him in mild surprise. Why does he want us to walk together?

"Okay, Potter, I'll walk with you." I reply, and for some reason his entire face lights up.

"Great!" he beams. I turn to continue walking up the crowded corridor, but Potter shakes his head and grabs my sleeve, pulling me towards a tapestry on the wall. I frown. What the hell is he doing? He sweeps the tapestry to one side to reveal a hidden corridor, and tugs me inside.

"Potter, what are you doing?" I ask him. "We need to go to Transfiguration!"

"Relax, Malfoy. This corridor leads to Transfiguration, so I thought there was no point battling through the crowds out there when we could have a nice gentle stroll through here instead." he says, and begins walking, his loping stride casual. After a quick argument in my head I follow him, thankful that our way is lit by several torches on the wall.

"So," Potter says. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" I snort and roll my eyes.

"They thought it would be a good idea to duel each other. Suffice to say, they're both now in the hospital wing with various tentacles and extra body parts. To be honest, I thought it was an improvement."

Potter laughs. He's grown over the summer, I realise. I'm still taller than him though. Then again, I'm taller than everybody. I don't like it. I mean, it would be okay if I was broad as well, but I seem to be built like a matchstick…

"Penny for your thoughts, Malfoy." I hear Potter saying beside me.

"What?" I ask. _Penny for my thoughts? _What does that even mean?

He smiles at my confused face. "Sorry. Muggle saying."

We come to the end of the corridor, which seems to be covered by another tapestry. "Ah. We're here." he says, beginning to lift up the tapestry. I don't move. "Well, come _on, _Malfoy."

I roll my eyes again. "Honestly, Potter. I thought you were supposed to be _smart._" He looks at me blankly. "How would it look if we climbed out of there together?" I say, gesturing towards the tapestry. Comprehension dawns on his face.

"Oh. Right. I'll go out first then. Bye." And with that, he steps out of the hidden passage. I slowly count to 30, and step out as well.  
_

I lean back into the wide black chair in the deserted common room, staring broodingly into the fire. I need to know what's going on, and I need to know _now. _Potter and I are becoming _friends. _Why? Has he got some sort of ulterior motive? No, don't think so, I decide, shaking my head slightly. He's not a good liar, you see. He never was. So what _is _going on?

I drum my fingers irritably on the arm of the chair, thinking. After 15 minutes, I haven't come up with _anything. _

"ARGH!" I yell, unable to help myself.

"You sound a little annoyed, Malfoy. Care to share?" An amused voice says behind me. I whip my head round to see – _Potter._

"Potter! I… What… You…" I splutter. "This is the _Slytherin _common room, in case you haven't noticed!" I say, regaining some of my composure. He grins at me.

"Really?" he says sarcastically. "I had no idea." He walks casually over to a chair and flops down, looking around the room. "Wow, Malfoy, this place is depressing." He comments casually.

"Oh yeah, like you've never been in here before." I say, regaining my composure. I look at Potter, observing the effect my comment has had on him. His face has turned very pale.

"W-What do you mean?" he stammers. Ahh, it's _nice _to be in control.

"Second year? You used Polyjuice Potion to disguise you and Weasley as Crabbe and Goyle? Questioned me about whether I was the person trying to kill Mudbloods? Any of this sounding familiar?" I say calmly.

"How do you _know?_" he says in hushed tones, his face still pale. I sneer slightly.

"Potter, I grew up with one of the most notorious Dark families known right now. Of _course _ I can see through the effects of Polyjuice Potion - rather easily actually. And besides, you two are the worst actors I've ever seen in my life." I smirk.

"Oh." he frowns. "Umm… Sorry." I look at him, taken aback.

"Sorry for _what_?" I ask, confused.

"For thinking you were evil." He smiles slightly.

Wow. He apologised. To _me. _I don't remember the last time someone said sorry to me! A warmth begins spreading through me, leaving me feeling happy and wanted, like a real _person_. I shake my head slightly, snapping myself out of my thoughts. "That's quite all right Potter." I say formally. He looks amused at my tone of voice, and I scowl at him. "What are you here for anyway?"

He leans forward, grinning. "To visit my favourite Slytherin of course!"

"Oh ha ha, very funny Potter." I roll my eyes. "Seriously, why are you here?"

His face immediately turns serious. "Malfoy. I…" he trails off.

"Potter, I haven't got all night. Spit it out for Merlin's sake." I say, raising my eyebrows.

"I…" he stops again. He seems _afraid. _He looks at me, eyes wide. "I…" Then suddenly his face relaxes. "I just noticed you aren't really hanging around with Crabbe and Goyle anymore, so I thought you might need a… friend. Me." he smiles at me charmingly, and I can't help but smile back.

But… making friends with a _Gryffindor_? I mean, it just doesn't happen. _So? _A little voice in my head pipes up. _That's no reason not to do it. And you were saying yourself that you're warming to him. _Well, when you put it like _that…_

"That was nice, Potter. Alright then. We'll be 'friends'." I say, and hold out my hand for him to shake. He takes it and I can't help noticing how his hand feels slightly rough against my own smooth one, and how he takes my hand gently, as if I'm a frightened bird he doesn't want to scare away…

"Malfoy? I better go now." He says, standing up, bringing me back to earth. Something tugs in my chest – _don't go… _

"Yes, you better. Goodbye, Potter" I say. He turns to go, and then seems to change his mind.

"Malfoy? Since we're, like, _friends _now, don't you think we should start calling each other by our first names?" he says hesitantly. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth.

"I think I could manage that, _Harry._" I drawl.

"Goodnight, _Draco_." He walks towards the exit of the common room. "Sleep well."

I go up the stairs to my room, feeling more content than I have in years.  
_

**FEED ME REVIEWS! OM NOM NOM!**


	6. The Inch That Was Never A Mile

**Wow, serious writer's block on this first bit, so sorry if that comes across -_- **

**Disclaimer: HAHA I HAVE BEEN FOOLING YOU ALL THIS TIME I'M REALLY JK ROWLING! Lol jk I'm not :( **

**Guys, come on, lets see if we can get these reviews up to 30. I dare you to review! Haha, now you have to do it! *laughs evilly*  
_**

I walk downstairs in the morning happily, with a slight spring in my step. _I've got a friend! Me, Draco Malfoy! _I repeat these words joyously in my head. As soon as I step out of the common room stairs, I walk into Pansy, who looks uncharacteristically serious.

"Draco, can we talk?" she says, and without waiting for an answer leads me over to a secluded table. She sits down and motions me to do the same, and I do so, looking at her curiously. I wonder what she wants to talk about.

"Draco." She says. Yes, that's my name, congratulations. Pansy fixes me with a sad look. "Draco, Draco, Draco…" she repeats. Get on with it woman! I don't want to spend my Saturday hearing you just saying my name! She places her hand on my cheek. "I don't think it's working out."

"What isn't working out?" I say, without thinking, and she looks slightly annoyed. Is she saying what I think she's saying…?

"Us, Draco. Our relationship." She says sharply. "You're moody, distracted, and if I didn't know you I would say you were in love with someone else. So I'm ending it."

I struggle to conceal the grin that threatens to break out at her words, and speak carefully. "Oh. I… don't know what to say, Pansy." She gives me a faint smile, and stands up to leave.

"Goodbye's enough, Draco." She says quietly, and turns.

"Goodbye, Pansy." I say, smiling to myself as soon as she's out of sight. This is great! I'm finally free of that stupid girl! I'll go and tell Harry and –

Wait. I don't need to tell Harry that. That has nothing to do with him. I change my mind about going down to breakfast, and instead hurry up the stairs back to the dormitory, my happy mood from a few minutes ago gone.

Thankfully, when I get to the room it's empty, as Crabbe and Goyle grab at any chance to stuff themselves with food. I lie down on my bed in my usual position - hands behind my head, ankles crossed – and think. Well, try to think, but there's only one thing I can keep my mind on for more than a second.

_Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry…_

What's happening to me? He's all I can think about lately. Suddenly, Pansy's words to me not 5 minutes ago resurface in my mind; _if_ _I didn't know you I would say you were in love with someone else._

_In love with someone else._

_In love…_

I sit bolt upright.

Oh Merlin. Am I… in _love _with Harry? The very thought sickens me, but I can't deny that when I look at him or even _think _about him, I feel happy, safe, secure. I picture him in my mind. Medium height, beautiful shiny black hair, easy smile, lightly tanned skin, his cute little freckle on the end of his nose…

And his eyes. Oh Merlin, his _eyes_. Clear emerald green and sparkling, though they darken when he's angry - that's something I noticed within a few days of knowing him. I imagine him looking at me with those eyes, and softly whispering my name, and feel something stir inside me.

It's true. I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with _Harry Potter._

I bury my head in my hands and groan.

What's wrong with just having a _normal_ life?  
_

The more I think about it, the more sense it makes. Everything adds up. Being jealous of the blood traitor girl – because now I know what it is, that feeling of ridiculous anger whenever I see them together: jealousy. Warming towards Harry. Feeling sorry for him when he sounded afraid. Being happy when he asked to be friends. Even the dream I had when he was shouting my name…

I love him.

Love is a weird emotion, isn't it? I've never really felt it before. My parents never encouraged love – I'm pretty sure they don't even like each other. So this is new for me. It… _hurts. _In a good way, I think. There's a kind of empty feeling inside of me that can only be filled by his presence.

I used to think love was overrated – all that pain for only small moments of pleasure. I _used_ to think that. Not any more.

Because now I _live _for the small times when he will glance at me, smile at me, or maybe we'll steal a quick conversation in a secluded hallway.

He makes me happy.

He keeps the darkness away.

And that's well worth the moments of pain.  
_

I like walking on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, just far enough in to get away from all the schoolchildren running about, but not far enough to be in danger. It makes me feel relaxed, makes all my anxieties go away.

Today is sunny and calm and the sheltering trees create dappled patterns of sunlight on the ground. I breathe in deeply, and exhale, a smile on my face, losing each of my worries with every inhalation. I listen to the sounds of the Forest, birds tweeting, insects chirping, the light breeze ruffling the leaves on the trees, _and someone crying._

Now, as a rule, I don't really care about anyone other than myself – and Harry, of course – but this person just sounds so... _sad, _that I have to see if they're okay. I walk towards the source of the sobbing, position myself behind a tree and peer round. There's a boy sitting with his back against a tree, his arms wrapped around his knees. The sunlight glints off his messy black hair and –

Oh. It's Harry. My heart swells with emotion. Harry, _my Harry, _weeping as though his heart is breaking…

I creep uncertainly over to where he's sitting. He hasn't noticed me yet, as he's too busy crying. Oh Merlin, he's crying! Sobs rack his body, and he's choking out words.

"Sir-Sirius! _Why?" _he says. "C-come back! I n-needed you an-and you _left m-me!_" I walk over to him, not sure what I'm doing; only knowing that he needs someone right now. I drop awkwardly to my knees beside him in the soft ground, and place a tentative hand on his shoulder. I hear his sharp intake of breath, and he turns to look at me, his dark wet lashes framing his clear green eyes perfectly…

"D-Draco?" he hiccups. I smile slightly at him, and he throws his arms around my neck, catching me by surprise. I hear him murmur something into my shoulder, but it's too indistinct to make out and I ignore it, and simply enjoy Harry's warmth as we hug. He smells spicy and sweet at the same time, and his body feels hard under my hands.

After a while – could be 5 minutes, could be 5 hours – he pulls away, his tear stained face making him look vulnerable. Our faces are about an inch apart, and I can't help noticing how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss him, and how he would probably taste salty with his tears. But that inch might as well be a thousand miles...

"Thank you, Draco," he whispers, his breath fluttering over my face. "You always seem to know when I need you."

I smile at him, trying to conceal my delight at being told that. He _needs _me! He glances down at my neck, his eyes landing on the scarf I got for my birthday. His face lights up and he reaches out a still-shaking hand to touch it softly.

"You're wearing the scarf I got you." He says happily, and about a million things fall into place at once.

Harry looking angry when Pansy kissed me, the scarf being intertwined with red and gold, _even the coldest of hearts can be warmed, _us making friends, _I need you, _the way he's now staring into my eyes with a mixture of softness and defiance in his eyes.

Harry loves me, just like I love him.

And I can't stop myself from leaning down and kissing him, feeling how soft his lips are against mine. The mouth I have been longing to touch is now moving against mine with the same amount of desperation and need. I reach up a hand and twine my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

"Draco…" he mutters softly against my lips, and then moves down, tracing a line of kisses down my jawline, and towards my ear. He gently nibbles at my earlobe, and I sigh in satisfaction. This is what I've been waiting for, but I need to be sure. I need to know that he feels as strongly about me as I do about him – and more importantly, _why? _

"Harry." I say pulling his head away from my ear and looking into his eyes, alight with a fire I've never seen before. "I need to know – why?" He gazes at me for a second, understanding perfectly, before saying simply:

"Because it was always you, Draco – only ever you." And with that, he kisses me again, and my world explodes in a mixture of euphoria and love.  
_

**AWWW! Their first kiss! I know it happened a bit suddenly but I feel like I've been dragging this story out a bit and I don't want to get bored of it :) **

**Anyway, REVIEW! NOW! I COMMAND YOU!**


	7. The Whomping Willow

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SO SORRY! I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I just couldn't write this for some reason, and then my laptop broke, then my internet wouldn't work. FML.**

**You may have noticed I changed the rating of the story. I was going to have some mature bits in there, but then I changed my mind :/ So sorry if that's all you're reading it for.**

**I am also going to start dedicating chapters to people, so this one is for *drum roll* rin-paytah, for making me laugh in their (his? her?) review :D**

**So anyways, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: *opens purse* *moth flies out* *raises eyebrows***

I lean against the trunk of a large oak tree, slightly out of breath - whether from the kissing or the fact that I'm so bloody _happy _I'm not sure.

'So, Draco.' Harry smiles lazily at me. I look down at our hands clasped tightly, our fingers intertwined. 'Does this mean we're together now?'

'Er… I think so. I mean - if you want.' I say, tripping slightly over my words. I mean, this is _Harry freaking Potter _I'm holding hands with!

'Oh, I definitely want.' he replies, winking at me suggestively. I chuckle, and we lapse into a comfortable silence. Then a thought occurs to me.

'Harry? That Sirius you were crying about before. That wasn't _Sirius Black _was it? The notorious mass murderer?' I say, speaking softly in case I upset him again.

He shakes his head. 'No. Well, yes, but he _wasn't _a mass murderer.' he mutters. I frown slightly.

'What do you mean?' I ask, confused.

And he tells me the whole story. My mouth drops open slightly in shock.

When he gets to the part where Sirius died, he lets his voice trail off.

I stare at him, taking in his damp eyes. _The poor boy, _I think. _The poor, poor boy. _

Silently, I bring my wand out of my pocket, and carefully carve into the bark of the tree - _Sirius Black, RIP. _Harry turns to look at it, and a small smile quirks the corners of his mouth.

'Thank you, Draco.' he whispers, before leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on my lips._

I don't realise I'm humming until Blaise tells me to cut it out.

'Sorry. It's just… I'm really, really happy.' I grin. Blaise's eyes widen.

'_What?' _he cries, a little too loud. McGonagall turns to him, and he cringes.

'_Mr _Zabini, I would advise you to keep your mouth _shut _during my class. Judging by your OWL results, you need to _pay attention!' _she says sharply, and Blaise ducks his head slightly.

'Yes Professor, sorry Professor,' McGonagall nods and turns away. 'Three bags full, Professor.' Blaise continues under his breath without missing a beat. 'So anyway, Draco, what do you mean happy? I've known you for five years and I've never seen you truly happy.'

I pull a face, before realising that he's telling the truth. In my life, I've _never _felt this kind of contentment before.

'It's nothing. I just feel very _positive _about life.' I say, smiling. Blaine stares, obviously disbelieving. And then comprehension dawns on his face.

'Did you meet someone?' he asks. I fight the grin off my face at his words, and his eyes light up. 'You did! You met some pretty thing yesterday didn't you?'

I wish I could tell him. I don't even know him that well, but I want to tell _someone _about finding Harry, about how much I love him, and about how he - for some reason - loves me back. I want to tell him that, but I know I cant. He would be… disgusted to say the least. Harry's a _Gryffindor, _not to mention a boy.

Homosexuals are frowned upon in the wizarding world. Although, if it came out that the famous _boy-who-lived _is gay, then that may change things.

He wont, though. We had a brief conversation about it, and both agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone about our relationship, that we'll keep it hidden for now. Which will be hard, of course, but that's a price you have to pay for happiness.

'Draco?' Blaise is looking at me, eyebrows raised. 'Did you meet someone?'

'No.' I say shortly. And it's not a lie, because I _haven't_ met someone.

He's been there all along._

Okay. Potions essay. This needs to be done _today, _or my impeccable record of outstanding in potions will be threatened_._

_Tap tap tap._

The benefits of acacia versus damiana in love potions, and the possible side affects of-

_Tap tap tap._

-each plant, whether positive or-

_Tap tap tap._

WHAT IS THAT NOISE? I jump up from the chair in front of the fire in the common room that I'm sitting on and go over to the window. Throwing up the glass irritably, I look sharply from side to side. Nothing.

I'm about to close the window again when a snowy white owl flies in, and gracefully lands on a small table.

I approach it warily, wondering whose owl it could be, and it dutifully holds out a leg so I can take the letter. I unfurl it slowly.

_Dearest Draco, _

A grin breaks out on my face as I recall the letter on the scarf sent to me on my birthday, addressed to me in the same way.

_Meet me by the Whomping Willow at midnight. _

_All my love, _

_Pothead_

I shake my head, still smiling, at the way he's signed his name. A need to see him rises inside of me… But I can't. I've got a potions essay to do, and it _can't _be put off any longer.

I look longingly at the common room entrance, before scribbling a quick apology and explanation to him. Attaching it to the owl, I watch it flying away in the night sky, then sit down on a chair and concentrate on the essay.

Right.

Damiana, with its libido increasing abilities, is usually used in potions that-

_What if Harry's mad?_

-have something to do with the… the…

_Will he be mad? _

-the… umm…

_Aaaaargh! I just can't concentrate knowing that I could be seeing Harry right now!_

Before I even realise that I'd started walking I'm halfway across the ground toward the Weeping Willow. Turn around, Draco. Turn _around! _It's not too late, you can still go back and finish the essay. Harry's probably already gone, so _turn around!_

I don't, of course. I'm like a lovesick little puppy, trotting over in the hope that he'll still be there, even though there is no logical reason why he would be. I told him I wasn't coming, so he probably wont be there, but you know me. Hope springs eternal.

To my surprise, Harry is still standing by the motionless Whomping Willow, busying himself with something on the trunk.

I speed up, using my lumos charm to light the way. 'Harry?' I call, and he spins around.

'Draco!' he cries, and runs towards me. We meet in the middle, and just look at each other for a moment, eyes flicking over the others face. 'I've missed you.' he grins, and takes me off guard with a tight hug.

'Harry, someone might see us!' I say, and prise him off me, though I would love to be in his arms all night.

Harry pushes his hair out of his eyes. 'Sorry. I'm just… happy to see you.' He launches himself at me again, and I fall to the ground. Harry laughs, his face lighting up for a few glorious seconds, before he strokes a rough hand down my cheek. 'Draco. My Draco. I missed you.' he says again, and I roll my eyes.

'Yeah, you mentioned.' I laugh. 'Come on Harry, get off me. It's only been a few days, you can't have missed me enough to have to practically molest me.'

Harry's smile fades, be replaced by a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. 'On the contrary, my little dragon, I have missed you quite a bit. Seeing you in the corridor, in class, and not being able to speak to you, touch you, even look at you… was hard. And I overheard your little conversation with Zabini.' I flush, and he smiles. 'You really are quite transparent, Draco. But, for what it's worth, I'm really really happy too.' and with that, he places a kiss on the tip of my nose, grabs my hand and pulls me up.

I brush myself down, a little flustered, a little embarrassed and a lot aroused. But now's not the time, Draco, I think to myself.

I look up at the still Whomping Willow, and frown. It should be moving, trying to destroy us. We should be dead by now, but instead it just sits there, unmoving.

'Harry? How did you _do _that?' I ask him, slightly awestruck. Seriously, is there anything he can't do? He laughs.

'You'll never know, Draco. But follow me.' Harry leads me to a tunnel next to the trunk, and gestures that I should go in, but my attention is caught by a carving in the trunk.

'What on earth…?' I mutter. Inscribed in the wood is 'HP and DM forever' in a heart. I look at Harry and raise my eyebrows. He blushes. 'You are such a child.' I say, shaking my head. 'But I like it. Now, I sincerely hope you're not planning to send my down this tunnel first. Who knows what could happen?'

'Of course not. I will go first and battle off any fearsome creatures that stray across our path.' he says, bringing himself up to his full height, which is still miles below me.

'My chivalrous knight!' I cry, in a falsetto voice, and we both burst into laughter.

'C'mon, Draco,' he slings an arm around my waist. 'Down the tunnel of doom we go.'

I warily step inside. It's dark. Very dark. Even the light from my wand doesn't penetrate the blackness. 'Harry…' I say, trying not to panic. I'm not alone, Harry's with me, nothing's going to harm me, I repeat in my head. But what was that? There's a creature over there, hidden in the shadows, I swear. A shadow creature, waiting for me… 'Harry!'

'Draco? Are you okay?' his voice is urgent. He thinks I'm hurt, but I'm not, I'm _scared. _Malfoys don't get scared - but I'm not a very good Malfoy.

'Harry!' I whisper. 'It's too dark. Please, Harry.' I can't say much more, my vision's going and I'm seeing movements that don't exist, creatures that aren't real. Harry seems to understand what I mean, though, and I hear him mutter '_Lumos maximus'_ through my haze.

The light fills the tunnel, scaring away the shadows and, with them, my fear. I pick myself up, and give a brief smile to Harry. 'Thanks.' I mutter.

Harry frowns slightly, and doesn't reply. We walk in silence for a while, until Harry turns to me.

'Are you going to tell me what that was all about?' he asks me. I glance at him.

'Maybe one day.'_

**I hope you're not confused… or maybe I hope you are! MWAHAHA *cough cough* urgh.**

**Anyways, review and I will bake you a cookie, ice your name on it… and eat it. Well, come on, I can't give it to you… and my cookies are sooo freaking good. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you've already reviewed, PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! :D**

**Love and unicorns,WiseGirl xx**


	8. The Shrieking Shack

**It took me a while to update, so SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY D:**

**This chapter is for *fanfare* Kellie, as she has forgotten her fan fiction account login name, but she helped me an amazing amount with this chapter. So yes, Kellie - I tip my hat to you *tips hat***

**LET'S GO CHAPTER EIGHT WOO!**

**Disclaimer: *yawns* Aren't you guys bored of me telling you I'm not JK Rowling yet? No? Okay. **

Eventually, after what seems like an age of walking down the small tunnel, we come to a small trapdoor - in the _ceiling._

Harry turns to me, grinning hugely, and I get the immediate impulse to run away.

'Harry? What're we… Why are we… Are we going up there?' I ask hesitantly, fearfully. Harry nods happily, still smiling, and pulls down the trapdoor. It releases a cloud of dust, and by the time it has cleared all that is left of Harry is a foot disappearing up into the hole.

'C'mon, Draco!' he shouts from the room above. I glance around, wondering if he's going to play a prank on me, searching for other Gryffindors hidden in the shadows.

In the shadows.

The shadows.

'Coming Harry!' I yell, scrambling up through the trapdoor, and find myself faced with…

A room.

I look around, trying to see what's so special about this room that he had to bring me here. There's furniture that seems to have been clawed apart by some animal, a floor that's splintering apart from age, walls that have streaks of - is that - It _can't _be blood… I'll just assume it's dirt. And then there's - a bed.

Oh.

Harry grabs my hand and tugs me into the room, grinning at me expectantly. I search for something to say about the room other than 'Is that blood?' and 'Will that bed be used?', but only come up with a vague 'Hmm.'.

He laughs. 'It's not quite finished yet, Draco. Close your eyes.'

I do so obediently, and then open them again to see what he's doing.

'Draco! I said close your eyes!' he yells, and clamps a hand over them. 'You'll ruin the surprise!'

I smirk, but do as he says. Harry mutters some spells under his breath, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as the magic travels through the room.

'Done!' Harry says, and removes his hand.

I slowly open my eyes. What I see is completely incredible. He has transformed the room from an old, musty wreck into some kind of wonderful combination of the colours of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

A beautiful golden chandelier hangs down from the ceiling, the only source of light other than the glowing, scarlet candles sitting somehow gracefully on their intricately carved metal stands. Around the room silk curtains are draped over the windows alternating silver and green to gold and red. The "dirt" stains around the room are no longer visible.

However, the most eye catching thing by far is that the giant dusty old bed has been transformed into a four poster bed . From its high wooden frame hangs a canopy of silver and gold, complimenting each other as they fall entwining to the floor. But the bed sheets, wow the bed sheets. They're a glowing silky silver with golden pillows, all the while having beautiful emerald green vines growing up them, resulting in full and vibrantly blooming red roses. The same roses are twined around the posts on the bed and the curtain poles, the overall effect being something from a fairy tale.

It's somehow creepily incredible. How much he cares doesn't need to be said in words, it simply flows from the new colours that now dominate the room.

'Harry I-' I try to mask my awe with some kind of emotion that the 'Other Draco' would have used, but my feelings had managed to overpower my mind by a long shot, so much so that I glance a small hint of surprise in Harry's eyes as I speak.

'Shh…' He takes my hand and leads me over to the bed. Turning to me, he kisses me softly on the lips. 'Let's put this bed to good use.' he whispers against my mouth. I'm about to make a sarcastic quip about how eager he seems to get me into bed, but before I can say anything he's pushed me down onto the soft silky pillows. All the air leaves my body as he straddles me, leaving me speechless and slightly drunk with the sensation.

Harry gently tucks a stray strand of my hair behind my ear, and with a small smile leans down to kiss me. As always, it takes my breath away, but I want _more. _And so, it seems, does Harry.

He pulls away from me, and with a wicked smile moves his hand down to open my shirt. I look at him in horror.

"Harry! Don't!" he ignores me, and continues undoing my buttons. I struggle to get away, but his strong arms pin me down. "Don't! Harry, _please!_" I can't let him see! He'll be disgusted at me – at what I did to myself. He smiles at me.

"What's wrong, Draco?" My buttons are all open now. Oh Merlin, _please _don't look down, I think desperately. To my relief he keeps his eyes trained on my face, still grinning. "Come on, Draco, it can't be that bad!"

And he looks down. I stare at him in horror as the smile slowly slides off his face. My torso is covered with jagged scars, criss-crossing all over the place. His grip on me goes slack, and I pull myself away and sit on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands.

Why didn't he _listen_? I know he would've had to see them at some point anyway, but maybe I could have sat him down and _explained, _so he wouldn't be so… sickened by me, as he obviously is. I glance behind me, to where he's sitting, still looking horrified. I bury my head back in my hands. I've ruined it. He's disgusted. He knows what I do to myself, and he doesn't like me for it…

I start slightly as I feel a rough hand touch the small of my back. "Harry…?" I whisper. He slides across the bed to sit next to me, fixing me with a stare that makes my breath catch in my throat. His eyes are blazing with anger I've never seen before, and it half exhilarates and half terrifies me.

"Who?" he says suddenly. "Who did it?"

I look at him, confused. He already knows, doesn't he? That's why he's so appalled.

"Me." I say, frowning slightly. His eyes widen, and he reaches up a hand to cup my cheek.

"_You." _He whispers. "Why?" Looking into his eyes, I see only kindness, and the whole sorry story comes pouring out.

About how I had a terrible childhood. About how I would get depressed. About how one day, locked up my room I cut myself and about how I had felt immediate relief from the pent up feelings inside me. After that I had begun cutting myself whenever I felt sad, or angry.

I tell him all this while staring at my clasped hands in my lap, but when I'm finished Harry puts his finger underneath my chin and pushes it up. Silver meets green, and I immediately feel calmed and reassured. His eyes are glassy with tears, which I feel surprised at.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he murmurs, stroking my chin gently with his thumb.

"I thought… you'd be disgusted by me." I say quietly. Harry just looks at me for a long time, a trace of frustration on his face.

"You… you stupid…" he whispers weakly. "You beautiful, messed up, stupid boy…" and with that, he pushes his lips against mine with a ferocity that startles me. I wrap my arms around him and pull him on top of me, our tears mingling together as we lose ourselves in our kiss…

**I know this is a bit short, but I felt this was the best place to leave it :D**

**By the way, in case you didn't get it, when he said 'The other Draco' he meant the how he was before he fell in love with Harry - i.e. moody, sneery, angry etc.**

**So, as always, PLEASE review**

**Love and unicorns,**

**WiseGirl xx**


End file.
